


Back to the Beginning to find the Truth

by Starbuck09256



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fluff, MSR, Season 7 Alternate Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256
Summary: what if Mulder thought Scullys cancer had come back in Requiem? How would he have handled that.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Back to the Beginning to find the Truth

Ok let’s pretend (rather easily) that mulder never had any weird Brain disease in within without.

Set during requiem. Mulder does call a doctor.

He moves her into his arms. Being back in Oregon her in her underwear as she lays across his chest asleep. He never thought they would be here again. Especially not like this not with years of chasing monsters behind them. He wanted them to have a life a real life. While he said he wanted it for her he really meant them.

After months of IVF injections and more heartache then he thought they could bare he felt it today watching her cuddling that baby knowing how wonderful a mother she would be. How much of life they had sacrificed. How much he wanted to be there too, things had changed of course they made loved frequently, smiled more laughed. But there was so much more they could have. He had wanted to give her as many children as she could ever want. Her sudden illness firming his plans even more. He wanted to go home back to Washington he wanted to talk about moving forward in a different way. He wanted a house a dog, a real dog not an oversized rat. Then maybe they could adopt. He could write she could be the brilliant doctor she was and they could just chase the monsters on the weekend in between soccer games. Or chase dogs and kids around a yard. Everything in his search had just been leading him back to her. She whimpers in his arms and he feels a sudden gush on his chest looking down as he gently strokes her bare back he see bright crimson. A bloody nose oh god, the fatigue, the chills, and now this her cancer coming back just as the two of them leap forward. No no no. He knew she didn’t want a doctor but too bad he was rushing her to the hospital now.

She can call him ridiculous later while he searched for a new chip or whatever it would take. 

“Honey wake up, we need to get you to the hospital,” she barely raises her head. 

“I’m so tired,” 

“come on honey we need to get you dressed.” 

After getting her to sit up and dressing her a little haphazardly he picks her up. He knows something is really wrong when she doesn’t protest as he carries her to the car sitting her in the front seat and buckling her in. He cleaned her face for her and she holds a tissue up as her eyes droopy trying to stay open. He had them to a nearby hospital in 10 minutes. He came forward carrying her. Sitting her down in the hard plastic chairs while he filled out paperwork. He moved through his badge and found their fake Rob and Laura Petrie I’d’s he never bothered to turn them in, keeping the idea of them married in his wallet like a guilty secret. This way they could stay under the radar while they figured out what to do. He looks at scully slumped on the small chair looking up at him. Her nose still leaking red droplets. He almost cries at how scared and tired she looks.

“My wife is sick she’s been extremely tired with a bloody nose and she passed out earlier we need to have her blood work done immediately.” 

The nurse looks at him. He hands over the forms. His eyes pleading with her. The nurse takes some kind of pity on him and slow ER brings them to a room in less than 20 minutes.

The doctor just a few more minutes. Scully now more with it saying she is fine and that they shouldn’t waste anyone’s time. Mulder looking at her with a sternness she has almost never seen before. 

“I’m sorry it’s just a nose bleed I haven’t been sleeping well. I think this may have gotten blown out of proportion.” 

“Well let’s just take a blood and urine sample could be dehydration change in altitude best to rule it out maybe start you on an iv and get you more fluids.” 

She is so tired she just nods. Clearly she is more sick than he thought. 

“It’s normal for the spouses to be a little more worried about their significant others.” 

The doctor smiles at Mulder as a nurse moves in taking a vial of blood. Her eyes lock with Mulders and he can now see the fear creeping in under her eyes. She bites her lip a muffled thank you as the nurse finishes up and leaves them alone in the room. 

“Mulder could it be back?” Her voice shakes as she holds her arm up pressing on the small bandage. 

“I don’t know scully, I just know we have to know. We have to get in front of whatever this is so we can fight together.” 

He reaches over taking her hand squeezing her fingers as they sit waiting. The doctor comes back in after another painful 30 minutes. 

“Sorry for the delay I didn’t want to start you on anything until we had a better idea what we were looking at but the good news is you are really healthy, everything looks great you just need to rest more, nose bleeds and fatigue are par for the course given your condition.” 

She looks at Mulder confusion on her face. 

“I’m sorry condition you mean cancer?” 

The doctor looks between them clearly as confused as they are.

“Cancer no who said anything about that, no your pregnancy we can do an ultrasound if you want to check on the baby just to ease your minds.” 

Mulder sits back his face stunned and Scully looks like an alien landed right in front of her and said greetings. The doctor moves back towards the door

"let me get the ultrasound in here we can just take a small peek. You didn’t know you checked that you were taking prenatal I just assumed..“ his voice trails off. 

The IVF Mulder wrote down everything she had taken not knowing that after that last treatment she threw it all away. 

"I’ll give you a minute to umm process do you want to do an ultrasound?”

“yes absolutely.” He nods heading out. 

“Mulder….I” he stands up his whole body pulling her into his arms. 

“You’re ok” he voice filled with relief his hand cupping her face and for a minute she thinks he didn’t hear anything about a child, their child oh god but then he is kissing her and he knows and he’s kissing her while smiling so big. 

“A baby” he looks so incredibly happy not scared or terrified. 

“Our baby” he breaths it against her lips kissing her again. The door opens and he jumps back. Muttering an apology. The doctor looks between them smiling. 

“Glad that went over well, because you both freaked me out, alright Laura let’s take a little peek might even be able to sort of tell how far along you are too.” 

Scully lays back Mulder holding her hand as the screen lights up with small flutters and the sound of horses galloping which they are told is totally normal.

When they walk outside with prenatal samples and some forms he can’t stop smiling. She is quiet looking down at her shoes. He looks back concerned. He touches her arm softly 

“Today I couldn’t stop thinking how beautiful you looked holding that baby, how much I wished the IVF had worked how I wished we weren’t here but at our own place eating ice cream with pickles or whatever. How I regretted not wishing for a miracle baby for us with my one last wish. But it came true anyway.” 

He wraps her in his arms. 

“It came true anyway” he sighs into her ear she lets out a shaky breath as she wraps her arms around him. 

“I thought you didn’t want anything to change between us?” She whispers. 

He laughs. “Scully I’ve said some really dumb things over the years and that statement is definitely in the top 5” she lets out a tiny chuckle.

“Let’s go home, we have a lot to do in the next 7 months.” 

“What about the case? Our work?” 

“It brought us here scully, to being able to walk away and just relish in the small mysteries of the universe like if there is a 24 hour wedding chapel here so you can finally stop saying Mulder no all the time.” 

“Say yes Scully, please say yes.” She looks up at him. She is so scared, worried terrified and he is here just being him. The man she loves who gave her a miracle how could she say no to that?


End file.
